Wish You Were Here
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Blaine solo desea que Kurt este aqui.


_**Debo decir que el capitulo de ayer me dejo completamente traumada, de ahi este intendo de fic, no sean tan duros. **  
_

_**Disfruten.  
**_

* * *

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walk through it_

Blaine estaba sentando en medio de la sala de geometría, no le ponía atención a su profesor, ni siquiera sabía si hablaba de algún país o solo conversaba acerca de su vida como siempre lo hacía.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Kurt, hace más de 5 meses que se fue pero parece que fue ayer cuando fue a despedirse de él al aeropuerto, recuerda haber llorado toda la noche, sintiéndose solo, porque iba hacer un año muy solo, sin Kurt, sin el amor de su vida.

Se concentró en la foto que tenía en su celular, aquella foto fue tomada en su primera cita oficial y esa foto en estos momentos era lo único que le impedía llorar como lo hizo aquella noche cuando le dijo adiós a Kurt.

_And I remember_

_All those crazy things you said_

_You let them running through my head_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right I wish you were here_

Cuando el timbre que anuncia el recreo solo, salió disparado hacia su coche, hacia había paso los últimos 5 meses, se encerraba en su coche para poder recordar con facilidad a Kurt, a veces se pasaba esa media hora leyendo los mensajes que se mandaba con él.

**Quisiera verte y poder decirte lo mucho que te extraño. Blaine no quiero que te deprimas amor, sabes que en menos de lo que crees me tendrás ahí contigo. K**

Esperaba que eso fuera pronto, porque lo único que él quería era poder abrazar a Kurt, quería sentir el aroma a vainilla que tanto lo caracterizaba, estaba siendo el tipo más cursi y dramático del mundo pero cuando eres el novio de Kurt Hummel así son las cosas.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about_

_Just went with it_

_You're always there_

_You're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

Ahora estaba en el club Glee y desde que todos se fueron ya no era lo mismo, del antiguo grupo, ese que cambio la vida del Mr. S, de aquel grupo que lloro por horas en la noche de graduación, solo quedaban Blaine, Rory, Sugar, Artie y Tina.

Incluso Mr. S ya no era el mismo, ¿Y quién lo seria?, pero era normal que el más afectado fuera Blaine.

-Muy chicos tenemos que seguir, las locales con en un mes y tenemos que prepararnos-

-Sin ofender Mr. S, pero le importaría si este año no participamos, creo que ninguno de nosotros esta de humor para eso- aclaro Tina, y era cierto nadie quería participar si no estaban ellos.

-Tina tiene razón, no quiero cantar sin Kurt-

-Sé que todos aún estamos algo mal por la graduación de los chicos pero tenemos que seguir, sin olvidarnos y vamso a dedicarle esas locales a ellos-

Al final de cuentas si participarían en las locales.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

Cuando llego de la escuela, tiro sus cosas al cama y se dejó caer en ella, contuvo las ganas de llorar y en lugar de eso saco su guitarra y miro la foto de Kurt, antes de poder cantar vio que alguien deseaba hablar con él.

-Hola amor- la voz de Kurt salió del computador.

-Kurt- respiro- ¿Cómo estas, hermoso?- el aludido se enrojeció

-Bien, B, ¿y tú?- pregunto preocupado

-Bien, algo cansado por la escuela- mintió

-No me mientas, Anderson- odiaba que Kurt lo conociera tan bien- Tienes algo-

-Te extraño- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kurt

-Te extraño- dijo más fuerte- Extraño tu olor, tus besos y esa forma en la siempre me haces sentir-

-Amor, yo también te extraño pero recuerda que este fin de semana iré a verte, y podrás hacerme lo que quieras- dijo con voz seductora

-Pero yo te quiero ahora, desearía que estuvieras aquí- Kurt iba a decir algo pero Blaine saco su guitarra y empezó a cantar:

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna to let you to know_

_That I never wanna let go_

No pudo cantar más ya que un nudo en su garganta se había formado y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, Kurt por su parte tenía toda la cara empapada de ella.

-Blaine- lloriqueo-Yo también desearía que estuvieras aquí, conmigo, pero solo faltan 5 días para vernos- lo alentó

-Si, 5 días, no te he visto desde hace 5meses, puedo esperar 5 días mas-

-Eso es Blaine- lo felicito- Te amo, amor y gracias por tan hermosa canción, tengo que irme-

-Te amo Kurt, nos vemos en 5 días-

Era verdad solo faltaban unos días para ver a su Kurt pero ahora solo deseaba que estuviera aquí.


End file.
